Benang Merah
by Seraphion Potter
Summary: mereka berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda, tapi berkat pertemuan mereka secara tidak sengaja sebuah benang merah telah mengikat takdir mereka, yang lain harus meninggalkan dimensi mereka demi memenuhi janji mereka untuk melindungi yang lain, akankah takdir mereka dapat membawa mereka menuju sesuatu yang lebih baik


Summary: mereka berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda, tapi berkat pertemuan mereka secara tidak sengaja sebuah benang merah telah mengikat takdir mereka, yang lain harus meninggalkan dimensi mereka demi memenuhi janji mereka untuk melindungi yang lain, akankah takdir mereka dapat membawa mereka menuju sesuatu yang lebih baik

**I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter and Vandaria Saga Series, we All belong to Masashi Kishimoto – Senpai, – Senpai And Ami Raditya – Senpai**

Pairing: Harry Potter x Cho Chang, Naruto x Hinata, Boruto x Daphne G, Himawari x Percy W, OC x OC

Themes: Adventure, Family, Romance

WARNING: Sebelum membaca harap baca peringatan ini dulu,dan bila tidak membaca dan melayangkan pertanyaan seputar yang saya cantumkan di peringatan ini: MAAF! Saya tidak akan memberikan JAWABAN

Naruto bukan hanya punya chakra tapi juga punya energi sihir, dan untuk tongkat sihirnya Naruto yaitu tongkat sihir milik kakeknya Harry Potter: Charlus Helios Potter, dan untuk Hinata juga sama kaya Naruto dan tongkat sihirnya milik Lily Evans – Potter dan ini juga berlaku bagi anak naruto, yaitu boruto dan himawari, dan untuk harry potter akan ttp tinggal di Godric Hollow, bukan Privet Drive, dan harry juga punya chakra sama seperti naruto dan sejak kecil ia akan dilatih dengan cara shinobi dan sihir dan untuk chakra juga berlaku buat semua chara harry potter tapi yang bisa menggunakan hanya orang yang akan dilatih naruto dan hinata

tongkat sihirnya OC itu punya neneknya Harry : Dorea Violleta Black – Potter dan tongkatnya James Charlus Potter/ Ayahnya Harry

Ok, sekian warningnya selamat membaca

* * *

Chapter 1 present

Godric's Hollow Potter's Manor

Senja tiba seperti biasanya, aktifitas di Potter's Manor tetap seperti hari biasa, hanya saja kali ini tidak ada cengkrama antar James dan lily mereka berdua hanya termenung dengan pikiran masing – masing, yang menjadi akibat mereka termenung adalah kehadiran Dumbeldore yang mengatakan ada ramalan tentang harry potter atau yang tidak lain adalah anak mereka sendiri  
**_"Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menaklukkan Pangeran kegelapan sudah dekat…dilahirkan kepada mereka yang telah tiga kali menantangnya, dilahirkan bersamaan dengan matinya bulan ketujuh…  
dan Pangeran Kegelapan akan menandainya sebagai tandingannya, tetapi dia akan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diketahui Pangeran Kegelapan…  
dan salah satu harus mati di tangan yang lain, karena yang satu tak bisa hidup sementara yang lain bertahan"  
_**itulah isi ramalan yang membuat james dan lily termenung, mereka tahu mereka tidak akan bisa melawan Voldemort, tapi mereka berpikir mereka bisa mempersiapkan harry dengan bantu keempat orang tersebut dan mereka tahu mereka akan mati tapi tidak ada salahnyakan mempersiapkan anak mereka jika mereka harus terbunuh ditangan Voldemort, dan akhirnya mereka berdua sepakat mereka akan melakukan sihir kuno yang tak sengaja mereka temukan saat akhir tahun ketujuh mereka di hogwarst, yaitu sihir yang mampu membuat kontrak dengan orang dari dimensi lain, dan mereka tahu siapa yang perlu mereka mintai tolong untuk menjaga anak mereka jika mereka tewas dan pilihan mereka tidak salah pahlawan perang dunia ninja dan 2 dari 8 yang abadi.

James P.O.V

"Huft..." Aku menghela nafas panjang setelah memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini "Lily, hanya ini satu – satunya cara kita, kita harus melakukan Kontrak Sihir kuno tersebut" kataku pada Lily yang juga termenung bersama denganku setelah kedatangan Dumbeldore

"Apa kau yakin James ?" tanya lily yang dari sinar matanya nampak keraguan

"Hanya ini cara satu – satunya lils, bukan kah mereka sudah berjanji untuk membantu kita, ingatkah kau pertemuan terakhir kita dengan Naruto – san dan Hinata – san, bukankah saat itu mereka telah memiliki 2 orang anak, dan mereka telah berjanji mereka akan siap meninggalkan dunia mereka bila kita butuhkan dan ingatkah juga kau tentang pertemuan terkhir kita dengan Vhelturius Dan Lumina" jelasku panjang lebar demi meyakinkan istriku yang cemas dengan keputusan yang aku ambil

"Baiklah jika ini memang keputusan yang terbaik, tapi sebelum itu ijinkan aku untuk memeluk anak kita james" kata Lily yang mulai bersimbah air mata

"Baiklah, lils mari kita kekamar Harry dan aku akan mengambil gulungan Kontrak Sihir tersebut" kata james kemudian

Sesampainya dikamar Harry

"_Accio Gulungan sihir"_ teriakku memanggil Gulungan sihir tersebut, kemudian dua buah gulungan yang memiliki lambang yang berbeda melayang kearahku, kemudian aku menyuruh lily untuk membentangkan kedua gulungan tersebut dan membentuk lingkaran dengan gulungan yang stu menyentuh gulungan yang lain dan juga menaruh harry ditengah2 gulungan tersebut, kemudian aku dan lily berdiri di luar diantara dua gulungan tersebut dan berpegangan tangan sementara keempat tongkat sihir yang menjadi syarat untuk melakukan kontrak ada didepan bayi harry potter, kemudian aku dan lily serentak menggumankan mantra tersebut "_magia rationem contractus"_ teriakku dan lily bersamaan,

James P.O.V Off

Sementara didalam potter manor james dan lily sedang melakukan ritual sihir kuno, diluar potter manor terjadi kekacauan karena Voldemort sedang menyerang Godric's Hollow

Depan pintu Potter Manor

"Bombarda Maxima" teriak salah satu pelahap maut mendobrak paksa pintu rumah Potter's Manor

Sementara itu ditempat james dan lily yang sedang melakukan ritual sihir dan sedang menunggu jawaban dari dimensi lain

"Bagaimana ini james, mereka sudah datang" kata lily yang kaget akibat suara pintu yang terdobrak

"Kau tetap perhatikan gulungan tersebut aku akan sebisa mungkin menahan mereka" kata james sambil mengambil tongkat cadangannya dari wand holdernya

"Semoga berhasil, james" kata lily lemah kemudian beranjak menuju kedalam gulungan yang berpendar menyala untuk memeluk Harry potter

"Maafkan kami Nak, kami tidak bisa membesarkanmu, tapi kami yakin mereka mampu membesarkan dan memberikan kasih sayang yang tidak mampu kami berikan, tetaplah hidup nak, dan penuhilah ramalan tersebut dan kalahkanlah pangeran kegelapan" kata Lily dengan bersimbah Air mata sambil memeluk harry

With james

James pun berlari menuruni tangga dan melihat beberapa pelahap maut merangsek masuk

"_Reducto"_ teriak james kearah pintu yang sudah didobrak oleh para pelahap maut, yang mengakibatkan beberapa pelahap maut yang mencoba masuk terkubur oleh puing – puing pintu dan bagian lain dari pntu

"_Stupefy" _teriak salah satu pelahap maut yang berhasil lolos dari reruntuhan yang hampir menimpanya

"_Protego_" balas james yang membuat mantra tersebut terpental dan mengenai pelahap maut yang lain

"_Stupefy"_balas james lagi yang membuat pelahap maut yang menyerangnya tadi terlempar dan tak sadarkan diri

"Hohoho, ternyata rumor tentang Auror James bukan hanya isapan jempol" kata sebuah suara berat yang muncul tiba – tiba dari kegelapan

"Grrrr, Kurang ajar kau Voldemort, " geram james

"Hmmmm, banyak bicara kau _Avada kedavra"_ kata Voldemort melemparkan Kutukan yang menjadi Trade Mark-Nya

"_Expelliarmus" _kata james tapi mantra milik Voldemort lebih cepat dan terlebih dahulu mengenainya "Hmm, ternyata tidak terlalu lincah" kata Voldemort yang kemudian ber- _Apparate_ menuju kamar harry potter

Dikamar harry potter

"Crack" telinga lili menangkap suara orang ber- _Apparate _didepan pintu kamar Harry

"_Alohomora"_ kata sebuah suara yang diyakini lily bukan suara james sang suami

"Halo, Auror Lily, kita bertemu lagi" kata suara tersebut

"apa yang kau mau Voldemort" balas lily

"Serahkan anak itu, dan kau akan aku biarkan selamat, karena aku berjanji pada seseorang agar tidak membunuhmu" kata Voldemort Sarkatis

"aku mohon, bunuh saja aku tapi biarkan bayi ini hidup" kata lily memelas

"Menyingkirlah perempuan" kata Voldemort

"Tidak aku mohon"kata lily

"Minggir kataku" Balas Voldemort

"Tidak, jangan harry" kata lily memelas

"Cih, dasar _darah lumpur_ sialan, lebih baik kau susul suamimu, _Avada kedavra"_ kata Voldemort

"Kini Giliranmu Potter Junior" kata Voldemort "_Avada kedavra" _kata Voldemort, tapi sebuah cahaya keemasan melingkupi bayi harry dan memantulkan mantra Voldemort kepada dirinya sendiri dan membuat Voldemort kehilangan Tubuhnya dan Harry memiliki tanda luka sambaran petir di dahinya

Sementara itu di dua dimensi yang berbeda saat kematian james dan lily

Naruto dimension

"Tou-san" Panggil Boruto

"Ada apa Boruto" tanya naruto pada putra tertuanya

"Bukan kah hari ini kita harus pergi menemui bibi Lily dan paman james" kata boruto yang membuat naruto tersentak

"Hinata, panggil himawari dan ambil Gulugan kontrak sihir yang kita terima dari james dan lily" perintah naruto

"H-Hai, Naruto – kun" kata hinata

"Kai" ucap naruto yang melepaskan hengenya dan keluarlah naruto dengan pakaian kebesarannya ditambah kusanagi yang bertengger dipinggangnya

"Ini, naruto – kun" kata hinata yang telah datang bersama himawari dan seperti naruto hinata telah menggunakan pakaian kebesaran milik Toneri Ooutsusuki  
Setelah menerima dan membuka gulungan tersebut, keluarlah cahaya keemasan yang menandakan seseorang telah memanggil mereka dengan kontrak sihir tersebut, tapi sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya dalam lingkaran keemasan itu naruto merapalkan satu segel tangan dan menyebut satu jutsu "Katsu" bersama dengan menghilangnya Naruto dan keluarganya terjadilah ledakan hebat yang menghancurkan rumah naruto dan meratakannya dengan tanah

Vandaria dimension

Sementara di dimensi Vandaria, Lumina dan Vhelturius sudah melihat bahwa mereka akan dipanggil melalui penglihatan yang didapat oleh Lumina, maka dari itu mereka memanggil 2 orang yang mereka anggap layak menggantikan mereka dan yang mereka percayai untuk memeggang gulungan tersebut

"Lumina apa kau sudah siap" tanya Vhelturius masih dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup

"Aku siap Vhel" jawab lumina lembut namun tegas

"Liarra, Axel" Kata Lumina dan Vhelturius bersamaan

"Axel, Aku percayakan marga meredith kedalam pimpinanmu" kata lumina

"Dan Liarra pimpinlah marga Flavianus dengan lemah lembut" Kata Vhelturius

Setelah berkata seperti itu mereka membuka gulungan mereka dan cahaya keemasan melingkupi mereka

In dimensional Gap

Lumina dan Vhelturius bertemu dengan Naruto dan keluarganya dan setelah itu mereka menyebar menjadi partikel cahaya dan menuju sebuah dimensi baru tempat mereka akan memulai sebuah petualangan yang besar

* * *

Sorry ini perbaikan dari Benang Merah, ane Rubah beberapa hal yaitu disini Naruto murni punya Sharineggan dan Sasuke juga gak mati hanya dia kasih Kusangi Miliknya pada Naruto

dan Untuk Chara dari Anime maupun Manga Naruto sepertinya ada tambahan, tapi entah Chapter berapa bkal Muncul kalo nggak Chapter 2 Mungkin Chapter 3

oke sekian dulu ya, Seraphion Potter Cabut dulu Jaa Nee

**TBC**


End file.
